


Let's Swing!

by AttackOnFeels



Series: Little Drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dancer AU, Dancing, F/M, use of human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnFeels/pseuds/AttackOnFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one thing that Lovino Vargas loved doing more so than any other art form, the one art that his brother wasn't better at him in, which was the art of dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Swing!

There was one thing that Lovino Vargas loved doing more so than any other art form, the one art that his brother wasn’t better at him in, which was the art of dance. On the days he had to himself, Lovi would practice various forms of dance such as ballet, jazz and various forms of ballroom. Personally, Lovino preferred dancing by himself even if ballroom was a little tricky but he got over that; he asked his sister Maria to help him since she started dating that Spanish guy Antonio Carriedo. Sometimes, if he was lucky, Antonio would help out but it wasn’t over the fact that Antonio was there, rather that Antonio was a professional ballroom dancer who specialized in Flamenco, Tango and Salsa. With that being said, however, Lovino secretly taught the beautiful art of Swing.

Swing was a dance made of fast movements that went with equally fast jazz music, depending if you were doing classical Swing or Fast Swing. Lovino, for some strange reason, was excellent at both more so than any other form of dance. In fact, Lovino had won many awards over the years for his wonderful performances on the Swing dance floor but did he ever tell anyone about these accomplishments? Never.

But this story is getting a little side-tracked. Lovino Vargas, along with his sister Maria and friend Antonio, never told anyone about his passion for Swing and dance in general. He loved the feel of the music flooding his ears, drowning out the pounding of stress, helping him truly relax with his dance partner in his arms. It also didn’t help that his dance partner in everything was Antonio’s sister, Isabel Fernanadez Carriedo.

She was beautiful in every way in Lovino’s eyes, from her permanently summer tan skin to her striking green, hazel and gold mixed eyes. Her smile made his heart stop, and her hair! The flowing chocolate locks would always curl so slightly in their long ponytail making little ringlets that he wanted to just play with, and not just in the naughty way either. She was his secret crush, the one girl he would never have thought to have by his side, yet somehow she asked to be his partner. (Actually asked!)

Although, this isn’t exactly where our story really starts.

That day, later in the night to be true, was a competition. This competition was to travel the world, on an industry grant, and dance for large crowds at showcases, maybe even do a little teaching, but only if you won.

Isabel somehow coaxed Lovino into entering the competition (although Isabel could convince him to wear a pink sequined dress while dancing the samba, singing to Britney  Spears, and Lovino hated the woman) with the promise to win and that the theme was Swing. Lovino took on this, vowing he and Isabel would win since his forte shall forever be Swing, the one thing he would not budge on though was over the fact that no one they knew were allowed to watch them. Isabel, the ninth time since asking Lovino to dance with her after telling of the competition, tried to convince him while on the drive over.

“But, Lovi, wouldn’t it feel amazing if you could show them your asombroso dancing?” She questioned, her light accent appearing in her words.

Lovino shook his head, eyes set on the road ahead. “No, Isabel, I’m not letting mio stupido fratello see me dance, and not with his boyfriend, the potato bastard and especially not Felicia with her girlfriend Luise.”

Isabel rolled her eyes. “Lovi, it won’t hurt you, or anyone else, if your family saw you dance.”

“No! Definitely no! Isabel, they can’t ever know about me dancing, ever.”

She sighed. “Fine, be estúpido,” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Isabel, you know how I am with my siblings. They are all better at me than something, and Feli outshines all of us. I can’t dance for them, so please drop the matter.”

The car was quiet, Isabel silently fuming over Lovino’s stupidness.

 

A few hours passed, the dance hall was filling up quickly, and Lovi had just finished knotting the red tie for his complete black tuxedo. His hair was slicked back, happy that his curl was behaving for once by sticking back with the cream, while his shoes were polished black. At this moment he looked like a real playboy but it was proper and being proper earned points. There was a hat sitting on the corner of the desk, a nice black fedora with thin white stripes going down, which he placed on his head just before the door opened, revealing Isabel.

Isabel was in a stunning red with black polka-dot dress, sleeves going just past her shoulders, three black buttons and a collar, black netting underneath. The dress complemented her amazingly tanned skin before his eyes were casted down to her cute black with red dot heels. His cheeks had the slightest blush at the heels, which only deepened upon seeing her face; lips were cherry red, eyes a nice yet light black dusting, her beautiful hair curled to match the 30’s style they were going for, a little red headband placed tightly within.

“Lovi~ You look amazing!” She all but squealed, smiling her sweet, naive smile.

With a soft cough, Lovino replied with, “You look wonderful, as well, Isabel.”

She gave a giggle, reaching forward and grabbing hold of his hand, pulling him from the room and into the main hall. One downside to competitions –in Lovino’s eyes –were that he had to dance in front of hundreds, sometimes thousands, of people. But he would brave that, and more, to have a chance dancing with Isabel safely in his arms.

“We’re on first, Lovi, I’m sure you’ll do wonderful,” she gave his hand a squeeze, smiling as the announcer finally spoke up.

“Dames and gents, ladies and their courter’s, welcome to Swing-tastic! The only dance competition where only the fast, and wonderful, moves of the style of Swing will be seen this evening. We’ve got some lovely competitors for your viewing, but let’s kick off this spectacular event with the marvellous, exotic partnership of Lovino Romano Vargas and Isabel Fernanadez Carriedo, doing their Swing to _Sing Sing Sing_ by Benny Goodman! Take it away!”

 

Maria Vargas pulled along her younger siblings just as the first few notes of the song started, trying to find her boyfriend in the throng of tables. Quickly, she forced her siblings (along with their German partners) into the seats while she took her spot besides Antonio. “Haven’t missed anything, have I?”

He shook his head, giving her cheek a peck just as Isabel and Lovino entered the side, Maria turned around to give Feliciano and Felicia a rather cold stare. “Now, you two, no speaking. Lovino doesn’t know we’re here.” They nodded their understanding, their eyes casting upon Lovi as he speedily twirled with Isabel into the centre of the floor.

Their identical eyes widened as Lovino let go of one hand, legs moving at seemingly impossible speeds, spinning both he and his partner in two tight circles, continuing to extend Isabel and twirl. After the last twirl, they stood side by side, legs kicking out before he directed her in a spin around his waist, catching her bridal style before flipping her so she landed upon her feet.

“How… How did she do that in heels?” Felicia whispered, not so softly, to her girlfriend who only shrugged and watched in hidden shock as the eldest Italian danced with the Spanish woman.

Quickly after the flip, a clap followed, arms spreading before switching sides, his hand grabbing hers to twist their feet, another spin before twirling her twice under his arms, gliding their feet across the floor and coming back together. They did a little half turn before she spun under his arm once more, coming back to be carried once more then, in slight surprise, Lovino swung her around his back before ducking his head (had staying on his head at all times) and she smoothly sailed over his head to land on her feet once more. But they wasted no time in gaining their baring’s for his arm grabbed hold of hers, ducking his head once more for her to grab hold of his hips and sail over his back, twirling under his legs, grabbing her and lifting her up, then flipping her over his body. She landed on her feet, Lovino on the floor with one leg crossed over the other, pointing out to the crowd with a playful wink, quickly turning around as Isabel faced him. Their hands connected as he twirled them both around, footsteps moving impossibly quick, clothing flaring to the wondrous beat of the music. More pulls and pushes, more twirls and spins, before the briefest of pauses in which Isabel was slightly coaxed into a handstand form, being grabbed at her waist, her legs hooking around his neck and being flipped up into the air.

The youngest siblings and their dates felt for certain that there was no way Lovino could catch her, but he surprised them. He easily caught her, with strength that surprised everyone because of his build, jumping her up when the tips of her toes only gently graced the ground, quickly pulling her back into more circles and upbeat movements. More floor work was seen as they copied the others moment, smiling brightly like they were alone and enjoying themselves. Then, in the shortest of seconds, she was back into another flip; this time going through his legs to connect them at the hips where he let her go to land, the softest clutter of heels against the laminated wooden flooring. He grabbed her hand from behind, guiding her in more steps, spins and crazy leg movement until the song died down and they were left in each other’s arms, panting with the largest smiles on their faces.

Slowly they gave four bows, waves and kisses before being ushered back through the door they came from.

“Well! Wasn’t that a marvellous routine! I don’t know how anyone could compete after that,” and the announcer went on, going through five more competitors before the results were nigh. Each pair was called back up to the floor, standing just in front of the judges.

Third place was given to a Lithuanian male and his Polish woman, she smiled when receiving her prize, waving like the owned the floor. Second was awarded to a Swedish man and his Finnish wife, they both looked bashful and cute when receiving theirs. There were only three couples left, all on them looking anxious.

“And, now, first place with the prize of worldwide shows and ten thousand dollars to start their professional dancing career is awarded to…” a long, dramatic pause was giving, everyone hanging on the edge of their seats as the announcer opened up a pristine white envelope, grinning as he called out in a loud, booming voice. “Lovino Romano Vargas and Isabel Fernanadez Carriedo!”

The pair looked shocked, standing frozen before Isabel broke out into a grin, jumping slightly, grabbing hold of Lovino’s hand to drag him to the spot where the judges were standing with their place cup, a manila folder and a cheque.

“Congratulations on your prizes, and everyone danced wondrously. We hope that the exotic duo are successful in their careers and live life dancing to their hearts content. Please drive home safely and have a good night.”

 

Lovino smiled unbelievingly, reading over the contents in the folder given to him earlier, blinking with each word.

_Dear sir/ma’am,_

_We would like to congratulate you on your performance and ranking in the competition. We’d also like to inform you of the places you and your partner will be eligible to perform in, the list shall be contained within the folder. If you have any information, contact the number provided, and the best of luck with your career._

He licked his lips just as numerous steps pounding on the floor leading towards him. Lovino’s head snapped up to make contact with his family and their partners, a scowl of anger appearing on his face.

“Who let these bastards come to the show?” He growled, eyes glaring, as Isabel tugged his arm.

“Lovi, I invited them.”

His gaze was transferred to her, disbelief shining in his eyes. “Isabel, I told you no! I never wanted to allow them to see me dance!”

Feliciano spoke up, face strangely serious for once. “Lovino Romano Vargas, don’t you dare be mean to belle Isabel. It was perfectly fine for her to call us here, since you were being stupido to invite us yourself.”

Felicia interrupted her twin brother, pouting as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Lovi! It’s very mean to hide things from your famiglia. Besides, you dance just amazing! It’s shocking that my stocky maggiore fratello can do such wonderful things.”

Lovi’s cheeks turned a dusty rose pink, looking to the side. “Si, I suppose you’re right. But… This was the one thing I’m actually good at. Felicia has her music, Feliciano his art and Maria is academic. You all had something to boast about whenever nonno would ask you all.”

Maria sighed, whacking him on the back of his head. “You really are stupido, fratello. We don’t boast about it, we just tell nonno what he wants to hear. Besides, you could have added in your talk about dancing, you’ve always been wonderful.”

Lovino gave the smallest smile, nodding. “I understand Maria,” he then turned to face Isabel. “I’m sorry, Isabel, I shouldn’t have gotten angry over you inviting my famiglia.”

She smiled, a little playfully though it hid well. “It’s fine, Lovi. Besides, you’ll have lots of time to make it up to me,” without any warning, her hands reached up to twine within his slicked back hair, roughly pressing her lips against his.

Lovi’s eyes widened, frozen into shock as his family let out cat-calls and wolf-whistles –their partners also joining in with chuckles –before she pulled back and walked away.

“We are, after all, partners, mi querido Lovi.”

Lovino was left slack-jawed before smirking, chasing after Isabel. “Oh, si, mio amore.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The dance that Lovino and Isabel dance to is this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=myJj0mNNe1Y&list=FL7kdcHXcqW9KcN16f9p646w&index=1&feature=plpp_video  
> It was based around the dance that the first couple performs. 
> 
> The song used for their dance is Benny Goodman's 'Sing Sing Sing' which I do not own.


End file.
